1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in systems for generating and delivering sound to a fetal child through a mother's abdomen and more particularly, to a system of the type stated which also further allows for monitoring of the effects of the sound on the fetal child.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There has been a number of attempts at imparting sounds, such as music and the like, to a fetus while gestating in a mother's abdomen. Usually, these prior art techniques for imparting sound to the fetus rely upon rather basic and unsophisticated arrangements of attempting to place a speaker against the abdomen and holding that speaker against the abdomen when the speaker is connected to a sound generator, such as a radio, a tape player or the like. The problems with this type of prior art arrangement are obvious in that the mother quickly tires of holding the speaker in one hand and the sound generator in the other hand. Moreover, due to the fact that the speakers continuously move, there is not a consistent sound quality imparted to the fetal child.
There have been attempts to attach speakers to a garment in the vicinity of the mother's abdomen. However, here again, these techniques have proven to be relatively unsophisticated and are only temporary arrangements which are not adapted for an effective imparting of sound to a fetal child.
There has been one attempt to impart generated sounds to a fetus during gestation in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,421, dated Apr. 28, 1992 entitled "Fetal Speaker System and Support Belt for Maternal Ware." In this prior art arrangement, a belt is provided and contains speakers for imparting sound through the abdomen wall to the fetal child. These speakers are adapted for detachable connection to a sound generating device, such as a tape player, radio or the like. However, the devices taught in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,421 are partially lacking in certain material respects. In most cases, it has been found that greater support is needed to lift the baby up and off the bladder to provide comfort to the mother and to provide additional support for the lower back.
The belt in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,421 is of constant overall vertical dimension in its entire circumference around the abdomen of the mother. Thus, it has been found that this is quite lacking in actually providing the needed support.
In addition to the above, it has also been found that the device in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,421 may also be lacking in that it has no means for monitoring the effects of the sound on the fetal child. It would, of course, be desirable to determine the effect of music or other sounds on at least the respiratory system and circulatory system of the fetal child. However, prior art systems are completely lacking in this respect.
It has been established that it is important to provide a fetal child with some type of soothing music or like sound. Further, since the mother wears the sound generating device and speakers on her abdomen, this creates a greater loving bond between the fetus and the mother. However, and as indicated, substantial support is often needed for many mothers and in addition, it has been found that it would be desirable to monitor the effect of the sound on the fetus.